


Do I Let It Be?

by DreamBird711



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, DreamSMP War, He dies but it's not explicit, Self-Reflection, cause death is on the menu, if I forgot any trigger warnings or anything t e l l m e, just thought I should say, l'manburg, this hurt to write but inspiration struck and I took advantage of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Should Tommy run, fire his gun, or let it be?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	Do I Let It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot trigger warnings or anything, tell me in the comments please! 
> 
> We all know what this is based on, I don't really have to say. 
> 
> For the sake of it, death is permanent.  
> And business bay is all dead.  
> Yep.

Honestly, Tommy knew this day would come.   
He's started so many wars that the idea of death feels more like a memory than anything.   
It sits right in front of him.   
He had the chance to run, fire his gun, or let it be. 

_Maybe it's time I stop causing trouble._  
He'd been doing it his whole life, from SMP Earth to Dream SMP.   
If he stopped causing trouble, maybe his friends would suffer less.   
He'd be lying if he said he misses the looks longing looks on Tubbo's face, the desperate ones on Wilbur's, the still freshly heartbroken one on Fundy's. 

He never thought Dream would be the cause of this moment.   
Did he know it was all gonna end someday, most likely too soon? Well, yeah.   
But he never expected it to be caused by Dream, his first friend here, one of his mentors now his enemy.   
And quite possibly the last face he'll ever see. 

So maybe an ending would be best.   
They'll all remember him.   
" _One of the greats!"_ As his brothers used to joke at him.   
Would this moment be all others would know?   
Would this be his **Legacy?**

**Legacy.** What is a legacy?  
Phil had told him It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.   
Wilbur said it was writing some notes at the beginning of a song someone else will sing for you.   
L'Manburg, a beautiful symphony, just beginning, already calling for him.   
It gave him the chance to make a _difference_.   
To create a place where anyone could succeed.   
People like Tubbo, Fundy, hell, even Thunder or Niki! 

He's knows he's running out of time for his decision, does he really want to leave?   
He can just barely catch a glimpse of the other side.   
Deo waves from the other side.  
Luke is with Bitzel on the other side.  
Schlatt is watching from the other side! 

But how is he supposed to say good bye?   
There's so much more here!   
So much more to do!   
So many more memories to make!   
All his friends!   
Wilbur, Fundy, Thunder, Niki- 

**Tubbo.**

Tommy's eyes stray to Tubbo one last time.   
_My brother, take your time._  
With a gentle smile he mouths, 

_"_ _I'll see you on the other side."_

Before he can see the confusion and pain blossom on Tubbo's face, the call comes.   
**"TEN PACES, FIRE!"**

Tommy turns. 

Pistol to the sky. 

_Raise a glass to freedom..._


End file.
